The Cure
by eli-XD-O
Summary: When Stiles reads a story about werewolves by someone in White Chapel and they get everything right Stiles thinks they might be the real deal when they mention the cure Scott becomes hopeful. I suck at summaries but anyways :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay another story but this one is a Cross Over! Teen Wolf and My Babysitter's a Vampire, Awesome right?**

**This is based not too long after Blue Moon like maybe a couple of weeks or a month...**

**Chapter 1:**

**...**

**Ethan POV**

I was sitting in his room on my computer, writing, I have been writing stories about the adventures I had since I met Sarah and Erica but never shown them to anyone, I didn't think they were any good but since Benny "acidentally" turned me into a werewolf and Sarah cured me I started writing stories about werewolfs since I basically knew everything about them anyway.

It hadn't been that long since I then but I had already written a few stories and posted them on this site, it's pretty cool actually you can write stories and then people can read them and say what they like about it, the only thing is I'm not really the greatest writer so not many people read my stuff but I fine with the people I do have they're all really nice.

Any way I was just finishing the 6th Chapter of my 4th story...

_My back arched, teeth bared and hair started to grow on the side of my face. I could feel the wolf taking over with the full moon glaring down upon me but suddenly my Vampiric friend Cara jumped down infront of me I warned her to stand back I didn't have control the wolf did but she didn't listen all she cared about was the blue liquid in the crystal bottle in her hand. I knew what it was, it was the cure, she had been searching for, for over 2 weeks. _

_She grabbed my snowt and pulled my mouth open pouring the blue liquid into my half human half dog mouth, I felt my eyes go from their wolf like gold to their regular brown I was no longer the wolf I was me agian._

3rd Person

He clicked the big button that said 'publish' that he had grown fond of because he knew that within half an hour he would have at least 2 reviews and Ethan loved the feeling he got when people were reading his stories. He sat back and waited.

...

"Come on Stiles!" Came from Scott who was sitting n his bed while Stile was at Scott's table on his computer, Scott had been a wolf for a while but he still held on hope for a cure.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Not everthing is on the internet you know..."

Scott could tell he was concentrating as he wasnt talking and Stiles _never _shuts up. "What is it?"

Stiles turned around slightly his eyes still on the screen reading its contence "When you first got turned how quickly did your scar heal?"

"I dunno... like 7 hours, why?"

"How far away could you before you can't hear something?"

Still confused "About 3 miles, why?"

Now completly looking at Scott "When your wolfed up can you feel your eyes change colour?"

"Yeah but why?"

"I think this guy knows how to get the cure."

Stiles turned back to the computer and continued to read and Scott stood beside him but couldn't see properly past Stiles big head so he pushed him leaving Stiles on his bedroom carpet "And... that's the floor" but Scott just ignored that comment and carried on reading "They get everything right, everything."

Stiles got up from the floor "Soo... are we gonna go find them or what?"

"Well where can we find them?"

Stiles took the mouse and started to scroll through the pages and inbetween breathes says "Well.. if you... go here..." Clicks on something "Then.. here..." click "Then type this..." types something then stands up properly "And now we wait..."

...

Ethan was half asleep on his chair when his computer made a noise that made him jump. He rubbed his eyes and pulled the chair closer to the desk, the light was hurting his eyes but he still clicked about the screen anyway. He clicked on something and waited for his eyes to agust, he then started to read the message.

_Hello, E-Writer_

_My names Stiles, I really like your stories where do you get your insperation?_

A smile leaked across Ethan's face and began to type

_Hi Stiles_

_It's great to get feed back on my stories and I get my insperation from everyday life where I'm from everythings a little weird..._

He clicked send and waited for another response.

...

Scott was on his bed and Stiles was spining around on his chair then the computer made a noise and both boys jumped to their feet and ran to the computer.

_Hi Stiles_

_It's great to get feed back on my stories and I get my insperation from everyday life where I'm from everythings a little weird..._

"Now what?" Scott was looking down at Stiles

"Now... we can get a trace..." Stiles clicked on a few things and the screen went blue with white writing started to crawl across the screen Scott still looked confused so Stiles explained "This e-mail came from... a place called... WhiteCapel... Where ever that is"

Stiles pressed 'esc' so the screen went back to normal then opened another tab, he clicked about a bit then about 30 seconds later "It's in... Canada..."

Scott slumped on his bed then said "Fridays a Bank Holiday, we can go and be back for Sunday, the full moon, and if I'm lucky no longer a wolf."

"That's Great n all but we don't know where abouts or even what they look like."

Scott got up from his bed and walked over to the compture "Well we could always say we think we know them and ask what school they go to that cuts that down."

"Yeah but we don't know what they look like."

"Well we could always e-mail them and who ever is on their phone when we message them then thats them, right?"

"Yeah I guess so we go wait outside some kids school and then ask if they know what the cure is for 'werewolf-ism.'"

"Yeah"

"Well then..." Looking away from Scott "We still don't know what we're looking for they could be anybody... like who do you think they are?"

Scott sat back on the bed "Well they called them self 'E-Writer' so it's probably a girl no guy would call themselves something like that its always some randome name to do with sex" Stiles nodded in agreement, he continued "And probably about... 14ish"

Stiles sat up "Soo... it's agreed then?"

"Yes, Canada will probably have different bank holidays from us anyway."

...

(Friday 3:34pm)

"Do you see anybody?" Scott was cramped in the back of Stiles' truck but still managed to stick is head next to his.

"No but they only messaged me like a second ago so everyones gonna be on their phones"

Over at the school Ethan was waiting by the door for Benny who was held back he was stupid enough to get caught on his phone in class. There had been loads of people about a minute ago but it seemed to have calmed down as it was now closer to 3:45. He was just thinking about Stiles wondering about what they were like when his phone went off he knew exactly who it was as he's set a special ring tone for Stiles so he could talk to him straight away.

_Hey E..._

_Soo.. WUU2? :)_

_-Stiles_

Ethan blushed he loved getting messages from her or what he pressumed was a her what guy would call themselves 'Stiles'? He smiled before messaging back

_Hey Stiles_

_N noffin much just out of school waiting for my friend he got caught on his phone in class again! U?_

Ethan put his phone back in his pocket and waited for the next message it was all of 2 seconds befre the next reply

_Oh nothing __ Soo... I was wondering... what colour of hair do you have?_

It seemed like an odd request but Ethan answered anyway

_Dark Brown, really close to black __ WBU?_

He shuved it back in his pocket but he had an answer in seconds

_Cute _

...

"Cute, really?" Scott was laughing in the back seat

"It narrows it down doesn't it?" He looked about before pointing at a girl across the way "Look she has brown hair, looks about 15ish."

"Message her then"

Stiles looked down at his phone and typed furriously. Then looked over at the school the girl didn't look at her phone but there was a blonde did as well as a couple of other people but she was the only one who looked about the age the were looking for He got a message

_Sooo... What you doing now?_

Most of the girls cleared off leaving the blonde, a red headed girl, a group of jocks huddled round a red car and a guy standing at the door well he figured it was a guy but the hair could have fouled ye'. He typed

_Oh just waiting for you to text me __ Are you still waiting for your friend?_

3 people were now on there phone. The red head, blonde and the guy but he ruled out the guy

_Yeah __ Benny can be such a pain_

He typed

_Haha __ Where abouts are you waiting for him?_

3 Seconds later

_By the doors _

Stiles looked up and seen that the red head and the guy were by the door but the girl wasn't on her phone so he messaged again

_Soo... Um How was school?_

This message took longer for the reply about a minute

_Good thanks __ other than having to wait for Benny it was a pretty awesome day._

He looked up at the school and waited now it was only the jocks the red head and the guy it had to be the red head but he just wanted to make sure.

_Are you still at the doors? _

The jocks were gocking over the car and The red head was tying her shoes the only one on their phone was the guy. It must be coincadence but he got a message even though the red head was still tying her shoes

_Yeah __ Benny will probably be about half an hour why?_

Stiles turned to Scott

"THAT'S THEM!"

...

**Okay so this isn't the best chapter but I swear the others will be much better anyways review and what not **

**I'm out**

**-Eli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2... what can I say? Well not many people commented but seriously its AWESOME so thanks  
****Bethan Forever **** I would do a shout out on my other stories but there were a little more and think it would be a little over powering for all the thanks I want to give **

**But anyways you guys enjoy this while I listen to All Time Low and eat crepes **

**Updated: 26/08/13 17:35pm**

**...**

"THAT'S THEM!" both Stiles and Scott jumped out the car but as Stiles was about to run Scott pulled him back "Which one?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "The one by the doors!"

"But I thought you said they had brown hair?"

"Not her!" Pointing to the red hair in question "HIM! The one by the doors" They both went to run but Scott stopped and pulled him back again "Dude, you were flirting with him" He was chocking on his laughter.

"Really. Now"

Scott shuved Stiles and they both ran off.

...

Ethan POV

I was looking down at my phone slightly upset that Stiles hadn't answered but perked up when I heard Benny's stomping footsteps coming down the hallway leading up to the open doors and the outside world.

"E!" Ethan was conflicted when I heard my name being called from 2 directions. I moved my glare from my left, Benny, to my right, to two boys I'd never seen before. One had a close shaven head and the other had kind of ruffled hair that one looked talled and more muscley than the close shaven haired one he also looked older he reminded me of someone... who wa- DAVID!

For someone I'd never met before they seemed really friendly the weaker one more than the other. As they reached me Benny did at the same time. Benny was silent for once, he was just as confused as me, The short one spoke "E...?"

I nodded, still confused, nobody called me 'E' but Benny "Ethan, yeah..." He rapped his lanky arms around my pale body. I looked back at Benny and he mouthed to me "Who's that?" I mouthed back "I have no idea"

"Why is he hugging you"

"I don't know but get him off of me!" I decided I should actually ask him rather than mouthing things to Benny "Um... who are you?" The taller boy peeled his friend off of me and then spoke "I'm Scott and this is Stiles..."

"STILES! I thought you were a- never mind... but what are you doing here?"

Stiles then spoke "I came to see you, I needed to ask you something."

My eyes widened remember just how much I'd flirted with this guy "Um... uh... I'm not... into that kind of thing..."

"What kind of thing?" Stiles had no idea what I was talking about but when I looked back at Benny he got it, I had told him about Stiles and how I thought that he was nice but at the time I thought he was a she! "I'm not um... gay."

Scott burst out laughing as Stiles tried to correct himself "NO! No! I'm not either I needed to ask you something about your story! I didn't come here to ask you out or anything"

Benny was now laughing too, he bumped into my arm "Yeah, Ethan, don't flatter yourself!" I tried to make him shut up but elbowing him in the ribs "Sooo... what did you want to know about my stories."

"I'll explain but we need to go somewhere... more private" Looking back at the jocks gathered around the red sports car

I was a bit werry but Benny had his spell book and we always mannage to riggle out way out of trouble anyways

...

We were in Stiles' car Benny and I were in the back were as Scott and Stiles were in the front. It was silent before Scott spoke "Are you sure you want..." Motions at Benny "Him here?"

I was confused, why wouldn't I want Benny there? "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well it just seems a little private you know I don't know if your friend knows about it or your keeping it a secret from ALL your friends or what?"

"Keeping what a secret? What are you talking about?" I was so confused I had no idea what they were on about but I thought they might have been _magical _beings or something and that's why when Stiles went to put his hand on my shoulder I flinched preparing myself for a vision but nothing happened so I ended up just staring at. Stiles looked confused but tried to explain anyway "We know what you are"

"W-What am I" To be honest I didn't even know being a seer isn't that bad is it?

"We know your a werewolf"

I leaned over to Benny and whispered in his ear "How would they know that?" I realised then that it sounded like I was accusing him of telling them I leaned back over to my original seat "I'm not a werewolf, my stories... were just stories and when I said White Chapel was weird I meant that there were a lot of weird animals adn stuff nothing magical, if only!" I elbowed Benny and we both laughed awkwardly trying to make the best of things but then Scott butted in "It's okay! I'm one too!"

Benny and I leaned back in our seats so our backs were touching the old material were as previously we had been perched on the edge. I couldn't speak but Benny sure could "Prove it!"

Scott sighed "How? Do you want me to wolf up? Right here, right now?"

"Ethan" He nudged me instructing Scott what to do "Hold out your hands"

Complying "Why?"

Benny rolled his eyes "Because if you are what you say you are my friend here will be able to tell."

"How?" Stiles butted in, they did a lot of that

"He's a seer."

"BENNY!" I elbowed him in the ribs but he reacted like he had done nothing wrong

"Just touch his hand so your eyes can do the eyes lighty up thing."

I glared at him but did as he asked anyway. Our hands met, they were burning hot, he seemed nervous for some reason, well I would be too if I was going to see a complete stranger about being a were wolf.

~XxVisionxX~

A picture of a man/wolf thing bitting a much younger, weaker Scott a few more pictures flew by until the man that bit him was revealed to be a man called Petter.

Some more pictures then one of Scott 'wolfing up' for the first time and somemore of him becoming stronger, faster.

~XxEndxX~

"I believe 'em."

...

**Chapter 2 all done :) I would have posted in yesterday but... my computer hates me and as my parents were in the room I couldn't swear and I had to settle with...**

"**I Hate you! You piece of- Machinery..." my mum and dad just stared at me then I got it to work thinking that my little 'incuragment' worked. No. The screen went white again**

"**I'm gonna stab you in the- Hard drive..." I have anger problems **

**I will probably post tomorrow if not, every other day. Woah I really need to shorten the A/N **

**Im out**

**-Eli **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **** Not much to say but enjoy... I think it will be every 2 days I'll update this story 'cause I just got landed with a whole load of Homework, STUPID SCHOOL, I mean seriously who needs to know about Fluid Mosaic Models, anyways?**

**Updated: 28/08/13**

**...**

Ethan POV

"I believe 'em."

There was an awkward silence for about a minute before I couldn't take it anymore, I hate it being quiet I always get this feeling that there is someone watching me everywhere I went "What do we do now?" Scott seemed to look up at me even though nobody else did, I don't think that Stiles and Scott this through very far even but he seemed to try and answer "Well... uh... so... are you like a wolf and a seer?"

"No, just a seer"

Scott hit Stiles "Seriously! You dragged me down here and he isn't even a wolf! You got me thinking that I had a chance of getting a cure but no...!" Stiles looked at him stunned but didn't say anything. Scott looked back over at us "Sorry for waisting your time I just tho- HE just thought that you were a wolf and had a cure for 'werewolfism' but apparently not."

Scott turned back around in his seat with a rather angry look on his face but although his face said anger his eyes said he was dying a little inside, I felt so bad but I still needed to give them some hope "I-I was a wolf..."

Scott spun around instantly and Stiles' eyes met mine for the first time in 15 minutes "WHAT!"

I was a little scared now, Scott's eyes were glowing the same colour mine had when I turned "Y-Yeah I was a wolf but not anymore... It's his fault though." I pointed at Benny, he gave a wide, awkward smile and waved

"What do you mean?"

"He's the one that turned me..."

"He's a wolf? An ALFA?!"

"What? No!"

"I was gonna say he doesn't smell like a wolf... then what is he and how did he turn you?"

"He's a SpellMaster."

"Wha-"

"Like a wizard and he turned me with Magic"

"How" Stiles took over talking

"Ye see because I'm a seer David came to see if I knew anything about a cure, he's a werewolf, but I didn't the-"

"Then how'd you get cured?"

Benny pushed in front of me "ME! The Great Benninie!" I pushed him back and rolled my eyes "No... Sarah cured me... when we found the cure we were going to give it to Sarah but when she went to get it and found out I was a wolf she gave it to me so I didn't you know kill Benny and Rory."

"Wait go back... So... Sarah's a wolf as well?"

"No she's a Vamp-" I didn't know if I should finish that sentence... wasn't it like a rule that Werewolves and Vampires hated each other? Should I tell them? Well if they're here for my help they won't hurt her or Rory. Or Erica for that matter, I noticed just how long I'd been thinking...

"She's a what?"

"She's a... Vampire..." I whispered the last part but that was so stupid of course Stiles and Benny didn't hear it but Scott heard it he had bloody Wolf hearing how could I think he wasn't going to hear it?! "She's a VAMPIRE!?"

"W-Well yes but-"

"They're not a myth either?!"

"No... but you have to promise not to hurt her or any of my other vampire friends"

"There are others!?"

"Yeah... basically everything is true in myths... we've fought 'em all" Benny nodded in agreement

"Zombies?"

"Yes"

"Sirens?"

"yes"

"Wizards?"

"Ye-" Benny stopped me before I could finish my sentence, he clicked his nuckels and stretched

"This is gonna be fun..."

...

**I think this is more of a filler chapter 'cause I don't think this is gonna be very long although I have a couple of ideas of how to finish it but again none of them make it particularly long... I'm not really sure what to say anymore... well how about... no... oh well I to be honest I don't really know if I'm keeping the characters the way they would usually speak but for most of the time it's the way I would speak so... lalalala anyways... *looks at the door* Haha... *Runs away***

**(Normally I would say "I'm out then –Eli but as I have ran away I can't)**


End file.
